When You Least Expect It You Find Love
by RyuichiLovin
Summary: Ryuichi falls for someone he never even noticed before when Tohma be comes ill and needs a replacement.RyuichiXSuguru (Better summ inside)R&R im begging you!i need at least one!(discalimer: i dont own gravi...duh!)
1. Sick Boy

::tear:: my first story=complete flop...but that's ok because I actually have my mind set on one freaking pairing!!! YAYNESS!! Now I know no one saw this pair coming into view (or I hope not cause then I'm a copycat u.u) but it popped into my head the other day. Let's think together on this one shall we? ...Fujisaki and Sakuma ...good, ne? Well I certainly hope its enough to get me at least one review (first person to give me review gets a cookie! ::waves a cookie in front of your face:: you know its irresistible! ...just like Ryu!)Now onto a summary....

Tohma gets a nasty lil virus and now its up to his clone-like cousin, Suguru, to step up to the plate and cover for him. Seeing as there is an upcoming concert this could be a big thing for the young pop star. Switching sides will cause some ruckus with Bad Luck, but with a lil coxing, Sakano comes up with a resolution giving Shuichi permission to take up the synth for a while giving Fujisaki freewill to join Nittle Grasper till Seguchi makes full recovery. Seeing as Ryuichi is glad to have a different face around the studio he falls head over heels for the young stud, but will and can Suguru feel the same?

Now for the story...

* * *

"Ugh...hurry up with that tea, Suguru" Tohma spoke through his scratchy, weakening vocal cords as his head peered out from under a feathery green comforter surrounded by numerous purple pillows. Putting his hand up to his throat rubbing it for relief he moaned," Ugh...itai!" The burning in his windpipe was becoming unbearable. Every time he swallowed, it only got worse. He swore he could feel it becoming redder and redder. 

Just when he thought his little cousin had died in the kitchen, a patch of green hair made its way in the door of the vaguely lit room. "Here you go Seguchi-san. Nice warm green tea," said the young teen as he handed Tohma a small blue cup of steaming tea. Bringing the cup up to his lips, the platinum blonde inhaled the steam, attempting to clear his esophagus.

After taking a sip of the warm drink, Tohma spoke up in a hardly understandable tone, "Suguru, I know it was a big enough gesture for you to come take care of me while Mika-san was at work, but I need to ask a favor of you."

The boy's eyes instantly lit up, "I would do anything for you, Seguchi-san!"

This time as the older of the two talked, he cleared his throat so he could sound as serious as possible, "I want you to take my place in Nittle Grasper. I've taught you enough now that I think you are able to pull it off. What do you say?"

* * *

Ryuichi walked into studio 5 as held Kumagoro at his side looking quite unhappy, which was unusual for the 31 year old, whom normally acted like he was 7. As he went to sit down at the table he sighed as Noriko sat beside him. "What's this? My Ryu-chan upset? What's the matter?" she questioned him as he pulled the chair beside him out, setting Kuma there. 

"It's Tohma-san. Mika-san called Ryu-chan and Kuma-san this morning saying he was very achy in the throat, head, and tummy. He's not coming to work with us today," whimpered the brown-haired man as he picked up his pink bunny huzzling(1)it.

Nori gasped as he finished his sentences exclaiming, "That's terrible! We have a concert in 3 days!!! What are we gonna do if he's not better by then? What if he doesn't get better at all? What if—"

She was quickly cut off by the sound of Ryuichi's voice "Don't worry Nori-chan! Kuma-san will give him some special Kuma Bunny Magic and make Tohma all better! Na no da!"

* * *

The gleaming in the young boy's eyes grew even more as his cousin told him to take the position as keyboard player of Nittle grasper "This is the best day of my life!" Tohma forced a chuckle; "I guess that is a yes then?" 

"You guess?! Cousin, of course I'll do it!" exclaimed Suguru nearly jumping out of his skin as he skipped around the room then thought again be fore speaking, "But what about Bad Luck?"

The now frowning Tohma looked at the ground un-able to verbalize his concern he looked back up with a smile, "Talk to Sakano-san. He will listen to my order and come up with a quick solution...I think,"

"Well, who's going to watch over you then?" again questioned Fujisaki.

He thought for a while then smirked as a thought came to his mind, "I'll get Eiri Yuki to watch over me!"

"Ugh...just the sound of that name makes me feel like I'm getting behind in work because of Shindou's whining."

"Heh, I know you wouldn't think so, but Eiri's a good man when he wants to be. I'll call him and get him to come, but you have to get yourself to work"

* * *

1.Huzzles-a huggle mixed with a nuzzle!(word invented by my friend Brant...yes he just a friend...till i turn him MWAHAHA!!) 

That's all I feels like writing. My eyes hurt and its almost 2 o'clock. Dear god(god=Zell from ff8) please let someone write a review this time

Ryu: One "na no da"?!?! ONE!?!?!

RL: Yesh! You have a problem with that, cutie pie?

Nori: Did somebody say my name?!

RL: Gah! Where did you come from Nori-chan?!

Nori: Your wet dreams! eyes flutter

Ryu: I believe he was talking to me! gnaws on Kuma's ears

RL: No need to fight. There am plenty of me to go around.

Nori: Never mind. I forgot you are a notorious whore.

RL: ::whimpers:: I'm not a whore...

Ryu: I concur!

Nori: Since when do you know such a complicated word Ryu-chan.

Ryu: I heard Tohma-san say it once .

RL: ::huzzles:: Ryu it's a damn shame I'm giving you to Suguru-san!

Ryu: Well...I likey Fujisaki-kun.

RL: ::tear:: fine be that way...

this is what happens when writers get bored


	2. Fireworks!

I so sorry it took me so long to get the nexted chappy. School got in the way, then i had writers block (god knows why) then my computer went wacko!::tear:: it wasnt good. Well here's the nexted chappy for my beloved fans!::smooch::

* * *

"Ok, this is the moment of truth," Suguru said prior to entering the studio in which Bad Luck had already begun work without him. Before he was a step in the door there was a gun being pointed at his head. He shook his head then looked the gunman in the eyes, "I was taking care of Tohma-san. He's very sick and his wife called me over took look after him. So K-san, you can put down the gun."

A smirked crept upon the manager's lips, "Very well said Fujisaki. You just save yourself a medical bill."

A small flinch came from Suguru as he heard the word medical bill. That is the last thing he wanted considering he was about to leave his band to help out his cousin. "Speaking of medical bills and Tohma-san, I have a bit of news for everyone" After taking a big gulp he continued to say, "I am going to be taking his place in Nittle Grasper for a little bit"

"FUJISAKIIIIIIII!!!" Screeched the now aggravated Shuichi, "Helloooooo!!! What about Bad Luck? Ya know?! Your _actual_ band!!? Traitor!"

"Maybe I should have mentioned it's a direct order from Seguchi-san"

The nearly passed out Sakano spoke up at the mention of his boss' name "Direct order?! Oh, we have to abide by the boss!"

"But what about our band?! What will we do??!?!?!" screamed the evermore agitated Shu whose head he kept smacking on the table.

Sakano stumbled a bit before reaching a conclusion, "Suguru-san will do as the boss wishes, and Shuichi..." the head of the pink-haired perked up from mid head slamming with a look of question, "...you will play the keyboard while he does so"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" shrieked the singer as he leapt out of his chair, clinging onto the closest person he found, which just happened to be K.

"Get the fuck off me or I'm going to blow your damn head off!"

"::hum hum hum:: Sorry sorry, K-san" cheered Mr. Enthusiastic. "I finally get to return to the good old days. Playing the synth along side with my bestest buddy in the whole world. It'll be just like high school."

"Ugh...school was hell Shu-chan. I don't want to relive that kind of horror. Let's just leave the like high school-ness out of it," Stated the till now silent Hiroshi.

Edging toward the door, Suguru said, "Well looks like this is all settled. It think I'm going to check up on my new band mates"

* * *

"Yesh! Of course, Kuma-san!"

"I would never ever want you to be sick! I don't know any bunny doctors! Who would make you feel better?

"That's the way to think! Positive thoughts always help everyone. Isn't that right Nori-chan?"

"Hm?" questioned Noriko, who had got completely lost in the conversation Ryuichi seemed to be having with his stuffed bunny.

"Oh oh! Nori lost track of the talk. Such a silly silly, ne?" giggled the child-like singer as a mysterious figure made its way into the room, "Ooh! Visitor!!

An unfamiliar smile crept onto Suguru's face when he walked in and looked at Ryuichi, not even noticing his fellow keyboard player in to room. "Hi! I'm Suguru Fujisaki. I'm from the band Ba-"

"Bad Luck! I know. You're the...um...what's that thingy called?" Ryu looked to his bunny friend with a confused look on his face. "Hmm...oh that's right! Keyboard player! Good thinking Kuma-san," he took the stuffed animal's pink fuzzy hand and shook it.

With a rather baffled look, Suguru finally took notice of the other presence in the room. "Oh! Noriko-san, I didn't even notice you." He bowed to her laughing a bit nervously. "Well, anyway, I guess you are wondering what I'm doing in your studio." Nori gave him a rather 'duh' like expression, as Ryu just looked the green-haired boy up and down in interest. "I'm here to fill your empty position. Doing a favor for Tohma-san and Nittle Grasper."

Suddenly awaking from his trance, Ryuichi blinked still blatantly staring at the young boy, "You're going to be my new Tohma then?

"So to speak"

"Ya! New friend for Kumagoro!" The bouncy brunette said running over to Suguru's side as he shoved the rabbit in his face. "Suguru-san, meet the cutest bunny in all of Japan and America!"

Deciding to just go along with the childish idea he shook the hand of the bunny with an awkward smile grimacing his face. "Um, nice to meet you Kuma-san."

"I could tell you were going to be a fun partner!!!"

* * *

::giggles like a school girl:: OMG! I got actual reviews!!! ::huzzles the reviewers:: I love you people soooooo much. O.K. I just realized how much the gay part of me is like flipping out. See look at that crap I said like in Valley Girl fashion. Anyway time to get on to le reviews...

**Kloudy Reignfall**: You were my first reviewer EVER! You are so loved! Well except for the part where you marry my Ryu to Suguru. Ryu's mine IT say. MINE!! But you know if Tohma wasn't already married and he got married to Eiri. Eiri's name could be Eiri Seguchi; just food for thought. Actually I like the name Seguchi with anyone in the series...except Hiro...I just don't think its fits. ::thinking face:: Hmm...Tohma and Hiro...hmmm...ok mush stop thinking about that...it's giving me chills. Wait! Tohma Nakano! It just might work!

**Kanemoshi**: I know these weird pairing is what i love. The ones least likely to be in a relationship. Fun fun! Branty is god. his word huzzle is the best, but i made up a word too...cuggle!

**Mel**:SUGURU!!!!!!!!!!!! w00t!!

**Seiyji-chan**: Love boat was a a good show, ne?

Ryu:Hey RL...can i cuggle with Suguru yet?

RL: Hell no boy!You just met him.

Ryu: But he's soooooo kawaii!!::cuggles Kuma instead:: Kuma-san like him to, and he gets to touch him more....no fair! Hmph

RL:Nothing to cry about dear!It'll work out in time...

Nori: Ryu-chan is in looooooooooooooove!!He wants to suck--

RLRyu: NORIKO!!!!!

Nori: Well im just stating a fact...

RL: And you said i was a whore.Pift!


End file.
